Don Kanonji/Image Gallery
Don Kanonji Anime Images Profile Images Ep50DonKanonjiProfile.png|Don Kanonji. Ep33DonKanonjiProfile.png|Kanonji in a blue suit. Agent of the Shinigami Arc Ep10DonKanonjiArrives.png|Don Kanonji arrives. Ep10DonKanonjiPoses.png|Kanonji's pose. Ep10DonProdsDemiHollow.png|Kanonji attempts to exorcise a Plus. Ep10IchigoConfrontsDonKanonji.png|Ichigo separates Don Kanonji from the Demi-Hollow. Ep10DonKanonjiPushesIchigo.png|Don Kanonji pushes Ichigo out of the way. Ep10IchigoDonKanonjiVsDemiHollow.png|Ichigo attacks the Demi-Hollow while Don Kanonji stands by. Ep10IchigoDragsKanonji.png|Ichigo drags Kanonji away from the Demi-Hollow. Ep10DonKanonjiExplainsMotivation.png|Don Kanonji explains his motivation to Ichigo. Ep10BladeStuck.png|Ichigo's blade gets stuck in the wall. Ep10DonSavesIchigo.png|Don saves a trapped Ichigo. Ep10Kan'onball.png|Don Kanonji generates a Kan'onji-Style Final Super Attack: Kan'onball to free Ichigo. Ep10Kan'onball2.png|Kanonji aims his Kan'onball towards Ichigo. Ep10Kanonball.png|Don Kanonji prepares to fire his Kan'onball. Ep10DemiHollowDefeated.png|The Demi-Hollow is defeated. Ep10DonKanonjiSeesCrowd.png|Don Kanonji sees the crowd cheering for him below. Soul Society arc Ep33DonAppears.png|Don appears in a car. Ep33HugeHollowEmerges.png|The Karakura Superheroes fight a large Hollow. Ep33GoldenKan%27onball1.png|Don uses [[Kan'onji-Style Final Super Attack: Kan'onball|'Golden Kan'onball']] Ep33GoldenKan%27onball3.png|Don generating Golden Kan'onball. Ep33GoldenKan%27onball4.png|Don using Golden Kan'onball. Ep50DonGreetsKarin.png|Kanonji greets Karin Kurosaki. Ep50DonMeetsKon.png|Kanonji meets Kon. Fake Karakura Town arc Karakura-Rizer Team.png Don Kanonji E306.png|Kanonji introduces himself to Aizen and Gin. Matsumoto Kanonji Tatsuki Michiru.png|Kanonji and Rangiku. Ep306DonStunned.png|Kanonji is stunned by Rangiku's arrival. Ep306RangikuBeratesKanonji.png|Rangiku angrily grabs Kanonji. Don Kanonji Manga Images Profile Images 27Don Kanonji profile.png|Don Kanonji. 32Don Kanonji profile.png|Don Kanonji. 33Don Kanonji profile.png|Don Kanonji. Agent of the Shinigami Arc 28Don Kanonji falls.png|Don Kanonji falls toward the crowd. 28Don Kanonji jams.png|Don Kanonji jams his Super Spirits Stick into The Demi-Hollow's hole. 29Demi-Hollow's Chain of Fate breaks.png|The Demi-Hollow's Chain of Fate begins to break as Don Kanonji continues to jam his cane into it. 29Ichigo tackles.png|Ichigo tackles Don Kanonji. 29Demi-Hollow shatters.png|The Demi-Hollow shatters before Don Kanonji and Ichigo. 30Demi-Hollow forms.png|Don Kanonji and Ichigo watch as the Demi-Hollow reforms. 30Ichigo and Don Kanonji discuss.png|Don Kanonji and Ichigo discuss his experience with Hollows. 30Don Kanonji pushes.png|Don Kanonji pushes Ichigo aside. 30Ichigo intercepts.png|Ichigo intercepts the Demi-Hollow's attack to save Don Kanonji. 30Ichigo and Demi-Hollow clash.png|Don Kanonji stands ready as Ichigo clashes with the Demi-Hollow. 31Ichigo drags.png|Ichigo drags Don Kanonji away from the Demi-Hollow. 31Ichigo questions.png|Ichigo questions Don Kanonji's refusal to run away. 31Don Kanonji explains.png|Don Kanonji explains his refusal to run away to Ichigo. 31Ground swells.png|Don Kanonji watches as the ground swells underneath Ichigo. 31Don Kanonji intercepts.png|Don Kanonji intercepts the Demi-Hollow. 32Kan'onball.png|Don Kanonji uses Kan'onji-Style Final Super Attack: Kan'onball to free Ichigo. 32Kan'onball2.png|Don Kanonji sends the slow ball of energy toward Ichigo. 32Don Kanonji arrives.png|Don Kanonji arrives on the roof. 32Don Kanonji reveals.png|Don Kanonji reveals he can barely stand. 32Don Kanonji falls.png|Don Kanonji falls to his knees as he realizes what he has been doing. 32Crowd cheers.png|The crowd cheers for Don Kanonji. 33Don Kanonji appears.png|Don Kanonji appears at the Kurosaki Clinic. 33Yuzu greets.png|Yuzu Kurosaki greets Don Kanonji. 51Cover.png|Don Kanonji and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. Soul Society arc 88.5Cover.png|Don Kanonji, Karin, Jinta and Ururu on the cover of Chapter 88.5 88.5GoldenKan'onball.png|Kanonji uses his Golden Kan'onball technique against Hollow. Fake Karakura Town arc 411Don Kanonji arrives.png|Don Kanonji arrives on the scene. 412Cover.png|Don Kanonji, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 412. 414Cover.png|Don Kanonji, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Zennosuke on the cover of Chapter 414. 417Cover.png|Don Kanonji, Keigo, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Gin, Aizen, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 417. Don Kanonji Video Clips Kan'onball.gif|Don Kanonji uses Kan'onji-Style Final Super Attack: Kan'onball to free Ichigo. GoldenKan'onball33A.gif|Kanonji fails in killing a Hollow with the slow version of Golden Kan'onball. GoldenKan'onball33B.gif|Kanonji uses the faster and split version of his Golden Kan'onball. RaizerKan'onball213.gif|Kanonji uses Raizer Kan'onball against a Hollow. RaizerKan'onball214.gif|Kanonji uses Raizer Kan'onball and despite its slowness, a Hollow hits it and it explodes on contact. Category:Images